


Birthday Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dawn and Connor fight demons and make out in the car.
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Birthday Girl

When Dawn hit eighteen, she hit hard.

The demon nest under the highway overpass was larger than the reports said it was, and there were larger Hamadan demons mixed in with the smaller, more numerous Face-Eaters. But Dawn hadn't spent her summers in combat training with the Slayers for nothing, and she had Connor watching her back. By midnight most of the targets were dead, and the biggest Hamadan 's skull went _crack_ when she scored a direct hit with her crowbar.

"Great way to start my birthday," Dawn said to herself, with no irony whatsoever. She stepped aside as the body fell, doing her best not to slip in the purple, gooey stuff that was starting to leak out of the big demon's head. She felt kind of bad about it, until she remembered that Hamadans ate other demons like Clem, and she got over. 

"Hey." Dawn spun around, her crowbar brandished high, but it was just Connor, picking his way through the corpses. When he was close enough, he glanced over her shoulder at the demon. "Oh good. You got him."

"Yup." She nodded proudly. "Any left?" Not that she had much adrenaline left in reserve, but a girl had to carry her own weight.

He cocked his head. "Two stragglers are heading for the freeway. Pretty sure they're not coming back." To punctuate his point, Connor wiped the purple spatters off his sword before he sheathed it carefully. "Oh, and since it's official, happy birthday."

He leaned over and kissed her, and she kissed back. 

Dawn pulled away first, reluctantly. "Thanks. You're bleeding." She glanced down. Spots of red were seeping through the wrist of his jacket.

Conner shrugged nonchalantly. "I know. So, any plans for the big day?" He put his good arm around Dawn's shoulders, and they walked out from under the overpass, back towards the embankment where the car was parked.

"Nothing special. I'm just going to finish patrol, take a nap, go to class, slack off, hang out with my girlfriends , maybe hit the mall, and then blow off my homework to sneak off with you. Oh, and since I can legally have sex now, I might consider that too. Maybe. If I get bored or something." She couldn't help grinning. 

He sighed, shaking his head. "You're going to make we wait all day, aren't you? Maybe I should just go back to LA and let you do the waiting for once."

Dawn stuck out her tongue at him. "Hey, it's my birthday. I get to be a selfish brat."

"Then how is this different from any other day?" he asked innocently.

"Connor!" She jabbed him lightly in the shoulder with her crowbar. Even if it was true, she couldn't let him get away with that.

"Ow! Hey, I'm wounded!" He put his hands up in surrender, backing a few steps away. 

Dawn lost no time catching him by the sleeve, preventing his escape. "That's just a scratch. You don't count anything as a wound, unless you black out from the pain, remember?" she teased.

"I feel faint." He stumbled against her, like a drunk. Connor had that dopey expression on his face again, the one that he got when he was enjoying himself way too much.

"Well, if you're saying you're too hurt to drive…"

That sobered him up quick. "Oh, hell no! You're not getting behind the wheel of _my_ car."

And they kept up the banter until they got to the car, and Connor was safely behind the wheel, and they got the first aid kit out. There wasn't much point waiting until they got home when they had all the supplies here, and Dawn had done it all a million times in the field already.

"Bet there aren't a lot of girls who could patch up a guy half as well as you do." Connor murmured in her ear as she taped down the bandages. 

"I wouldn't need to if you'd be more careful instead of rushing in like an idiot." There were deep gashes on his arm, worse than she'd expected, and it got to her, even though she'd seen much worse and much too often. "You're not some super-powered warrior spawn-thingy anymore. Some of the risks you take out there are just so – so – " 

"Hey." He squeezed her hand, and his eyes got serious. "Dawn, are you okay? Your voice went all high and scary."

"Nothing." She sighed and stuffed the unused bandages back into the box. "I'm being stupid. It's fine." She didn't want to get into it with him again. It was a useless argument that they'd had too many times already.

Connor looked away. "I know you don't like it when I fight," he said hesitantly. "I don't like it when you fight either, you know? It scares the hell out of me sometimes, seeing you go after demons twice your size with that thing as your only weapon." He jerked a thumb at the crowbar.

Dawn stared at her shoes, not sure what to say. Connor usually stuck to the dorky guy routine, pretending that there was nothing to worry about. She was okay with that. She did it too, more often than she wanted to admit.

She wasn't really sure what to do with him when he was being open and honest and way too perceptive for comfort. So while she was thinking about it, she kissed him. With tongue.

Several minutes later, after they'd moved to the backseat and Connor had gotten her blouse off, Dawn found her train of thought. "This is so completely fucked up. Why are we doing this?"

Connor looked down at her blankly. "Uh, to tick off your sister and my dad?"

"Not _this._ " She touched his bandaged arm and then pointed to the weapons on the dashboard. "This." She bit her bottom lip. "I know we have to fight the good fight and everything, but we're not really the warrior types, are we? I mean I train with the Slayers, but I'm not one. And your super-strength's just kinda normal strength now. There's other stuff we can do. Why are we still running around getting ourselves beat up every night?"

She felt better after finally saying it. Okay, she hadn't planned on saying it in the back seat of Connor's car while they were both half-naked and groping each other, but still. It felt good being honest. 

Connor gave her his best you're-killing-me-here look, but he sat up and did the good boyfriend thing, and communicated. "So you don't want to patrol anymore?"

Dawn shook her head. "That's not it. I'm just saying it doesn't feel right, the way things are. I just don't know if we have any reason to be here anymore. It's all fucked up."

"I know it's fucked up, Dawn, but everything about us is fucked up." He put his arms around her, and kissed her shoulder, and kissed her neck, and his hair was getting long again, because it tickled her bare skin when he rest his head against hers. "You're not supposed to exist. I'm some kind of abomination of nature. And if Angel and Buffy really do hook up permanently, you're going to be screwing your own nephew."

"Ugh. Please, please, please don't bring that up ever again. I'll die of yuck." She reached back to unhook her bra. Normally she'd make Connor work for it, but with the bandages it was just going to take too long.

"Wouldn't want that." He inched over a little closer, a hand on her leg stroking up and down. "But reasons for doing something aren't the same thing as actually, you know, doing something." 

And that was about it for conversation. After that, it was all about putting things into the right places and keeping elbows out of the way, and trying not to giggle when something brushed a ticklish spot. 

Dawn considered, while she was doing the completely non-vampiric sucking thing with Connor's neck, that he had a good point. She liked patrolling, even if she wasn't great at it. She liked the rush, and she liked having an excuse to carry a weapon around, and it was something she could have in common with Connor that didn't involve the oh-so-epic saga of Buffy and Angel. 

Maybe it was a family obligation and maybe it was a bad habit. But until something better came along, or until she and Connor finally eloped to Vegas, she could handle this. 

And besides, the post-patrol sex was always fan- _fucking_ -tastic.


End file.
